


feel like i’m your cat (i’m your dog)

by nemoterry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Hybrid kai, M/M, furry taehyun, literally only fluff, lowkey a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/pseuds/nemoterry
Summary: “omg they were arguing a lil minute ago snd taehyun decides Nah i needa sleep now, fuck your grades, i need you as a bed, hoodnight” —@idoesntshineORHybrid Kai was sick of the mistreatment hybrids like him get, and writing an essay on it was not helping his ill feelings. Luckily for him, he has his pretty boyfriend Taehyun by his side who doesn’t mind looking past their differences.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	feel like i’m your cat (i’m your dog)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoesntshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/gifts).



_Hybrids, for lack of better word, are mistreated. In hindsight, it was rather unpredictable. Adaptations of typical humans possessing fangs, talons, sharpened senses which would without a doubt aid them in battles. Some were ruthless, others wanted to lead as normal a life that they could get, but for the most part, they were prejudiced._

_The act of 1933 states, and in all it’s ridiculous quotes, states: “Nobody, should it be hybrid or human, be prejudiced against...In a world where all men are created free, we are given the right to have suffrage — the right to be treated as human. The right to remain free.” All statements which contradict themselves._

_If this were the case, why was it legal to bid and sell off hybrids? Where is this “freedom” that you speak of? Why is it legal to adopt them after legal age and treat them as an object rather than being? Why are we used for personal benefit from humans? Granted, we are only about 18.32% of the population in South Korea, and only 4.17% in the world, but we are all valid. Our ears, tails, fangs, talons — nothing should make us face discrimination of any sort._

_In this essay, I will be discussing the injustice hybrids go through, and the contradictory statements and laws passed which have made little to no difference to our sufferings. Such laws include t_

_“_ Huening Kai,” Warm hands press against cold thighs, and soon enough, my computer is put off to the side with a fluffy mop of cherry red replacing it. His head band is loose, almost sliding off, and hair is messy. A fond smile makes its way to my lips, and my tail subconsciously wraps around Taehyun’s waist so, so fondly. My older boyfriend was sporting the cutest pout ever, probably from the little to no attention I gave him during the last few hours.

Can you blame me? I have a six page essay due in two days which I had only started writing today, and I’m only at the introductory section. But I suppose either I’m too whipped for my little kitty boy, or I need a break. Carefully, I slip off the black, kitty headband propped on my boyfriend’s head earning a rather aggressive hiss which was quickly dispersed as soon as I gave him a peck to his forehead.

“I’m just gonna fix this up, okay Tyunie?” I say, feeling as the smaller boy goes limp and pliant, letting me card my fingers through his hair before I recollect it with the headband, pushing it back. A purr his let out from the smaller, and I cannot help but let one back out, pressing a kiss to the tip of Taehyun’s nose.

Peace is disrupted quickly as a pout which was replaced by the quirk of a smile gets degraded to a frown. “Hueningie~! No essay, only Tyun! You’ve been working on the same dumb essay for the last hour and a half. Did you forget the proper way to care for your Tyunie?”

My insides spike protectively, and now I’m the one looking all upset. Sure, Taehyun doesn’t know what the essay was even about, but writing about hybrid rights was a big passion of mines. It hurts, just a little. Though I do understand what my smaller boyfriend must feel. I cannot lie and say I haven’t blocked out his presence the last hour or so.

A sigh, and I place my computer on my bedside table before laying down. My kitty boy doesn’t even waste a second, scrambling to my side and letting out soft content purrs and mewls as I prep him in kisses. He nuzzles against my tail, feels comfortable in it much more than the flimsy, limp one wrapped and tucked into his pants.

And I, for one, am unable to let out a small purr of my own. Natural and right, the way it was supposed to be at the layers of comfort I’m feeling from my kitten.

Words are momentarily forgotten, no conversation taking place as I wrap the smaller boy as close to me as possible. It looks so adorable today. The makeshift outfit looks adorable, too cute, too soft, and I’m resisting the urge to kiss him anymore. He can get quite moody when he decides to use his kitty fursona.

It’s kind of ironic how bad Taehyun wishes he was born a hybrid — have a live tail and useless floopy ears like me. It’s kind of ironic how I wish, even just a little, to be like him. A human who does not have to worry much.

But we’re doing fine. Taehyun especially, because he likes pretending. Even if it’s just for a moment, that we can, biologically be mates. It’s impossible. Human biology and hybrid biology is not a 100% match. We’re close, but not close enough. But we’re fine like this too.

As long as I get to hold Taehyun, kiss his pretty lips and call him my kitten, then it’s okay. “Hueningkai.” Comes Taehyun’s whine for attention yet again, stretching and sprawling himself all over my chest, curling in as if he were a regular hybrid who belongs there.

And he does. I reach to ruffle his pretty hair as he speaks again, “I’m gonna take a nap now. Goodnight, Hueningie.” He yawns, nuzzles against my chest once more, and falls asleep just like that. Taehyun is too cute. Too soft. Too everything, so I just leave him there.

It’s weird how roles can be reversed so quickly, so easily, but neither of us care. And that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 40 minutes, no proof-reading + its my first time writing in 1st pov....please bare with me 🤡 
> 
> also,, this is lowkey lowkey a vent fic towards the black lives matter movement 
> 
> please continue to show your support! it only takes a minute to sign petitions, donate if you can, or even watch videos on youtube which donate all of its profits towards helping the black community overcome this. you can always scroll through here and figure out ways to help: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


End file.
